


Boo!

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 2 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - Blaine brings home a surprise!---Blaine gives him a quick smile and a, “Hey, baby!” before turning away toward the coat rack mounted in their front entry, taking off his jacket and scarf and placing his school bag down against the wall. It’s then that Sebastian notices something clutched in Blaine’s hand, something that the other man is trying very hard to keep away from his sight.“Hey, killer, what do you have in your hand there?” Sebastian asks, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Boo!

One Friday afternoon in October, Sebastian sits at home, lounging on the living room sofa, as he waits for Blaine to come back from his morning classes. Textbooks are spread out on their coffee table from where Sebastian has spent his whole morning studying for his Constitutional Law mid-term that is coming up the following week. One book in particular is placed in his lap as he highlights important passages; however, when the tell-tale click of Blaine’s keys in the door signal his finance’s arrival home, he caps the highlighter and closes the book.

It was the usual time for Blaine to arrive home. Every Friday, Blaine had two classes in the morning for his master’s program, while Sebastian had the day off—no law classes, firm internship, or waiter job to worry about—so he usually spent the morning studying or catching up on homework. When Blaine came home in the afternoon, they had the rest of the day to themselves. It was their favorite time of the week. With their busy schedules, they rarely had time together, so Fridays are always cherished as their day to cherish each other.

Gathering up his study materials into a neat pile on the table, Sebastian waits for the door to open up to the sight of his favorite man. The lock clicks and in comes Blaine, bundled up in a warm sweater, jacket, and scarf combo, all in an attempt to fight off the October chill. Even with the layers, Sebastian can see how the wind has still tinted his fiancé’s cheeks an adorable pink. He can’t wait to kiss those flushed cheeks later.

Blaine gives him a quick smile and a, “Hey, baby!” before turning away toward the coat rack mounted in their front entry, taking off his jacket and scarf and placing his school bag down against the wall. It’s then that Sebastian notices something clutched in Blaine’s hand, something that the other man is trying very hard to keep away from his sight.

“Hey, killer, what do you have in your hand there?” Sebastian asks, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

Blaine swivels around, bright smile in place, but keeps his hand behind his back, the item still out of sight, “Hmm?” Blaine hums with faux confusion, “I don’t have anything in my hand. I don’t know what your talking about.”

“For someone who minored in acting, you’re a terrible liar,” Sebastian smirks, but Blaine keeps smiling, not saying a word as he keeps his hands firmly behind his back.

A beat passes, the two men staring each other down and suddenly Sebastian finds himself watching as Blaine’s usual sunny smile is replaced with a naughty one, the kind he usually saved for the bedroom. Sebastian raises an eyebrow in question as Blaine slowly stalks toward him, like a predator hunting its prey. The smirk falls from Sebastian’s lips as he feels heat start to pull tight in his belly and the hairs on his neck stand up. After six years together, Blaine always knows how to get him going.

Just when Blaine’s standing right in front of him, legs rooted between Sebastian’s knees and the coffee table, Sebastian starts to ask, “Is it a _toy_ or someth—” But he’s cut off.

“Will you be my boo?” Blaine exclaims, shoving what appears to be a plush ghost with little sparkly hearts sewn into its eyes right in Sebastian’s face. The taller man can only blink, startled by the change in mood, unable to fully focus on the decoration being dangled in front of his face. The heat he had been feeling swiftly diminishes, leaving him shocked and no longer the least bit turned on.

“Wha—?” He barely speaks, staring up at Blaine, who’s smiling big and wide, now cuddling the plush ghost close to his chest.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Blaine asks, giving the plushie a dramatic cheek kiss, “I saw him in the window display of that little shop on the corner and just had to stop in and adopt him for our home!” Blaine holds the ghost out in front of him, inspecting, “What do you think we should name him?” he asks, eyes innocent and questioning as he looks up at Sebastian.

Sebastian’s own eyes look as if they will bug out any moment as he gives Blaine an incredulous look, “Name him?” He huffs and rolls his eyes, “And you had to? We don’t need any more Halloween stuff, this place is covered in it” Sebastian sighs, mumbling something like _and_ _did you have to give me a boner, too?_ but it’s too quiet for Blaine to hear.

“Uh, yes, I did, Mr. Grinch of Halloween.” Blaine shoots back, sticking his tongue out and making a silly face at his fiancé before walking to the window sill to place the newly acquired ghost amidst some of their other Halloween decorations. “I like Hubert. His name is Hubert.” Blaine says more to himself than Sebastian, complete with a decided nod, before turning back away from the window.

“Grinch of Halloween?” Sebastian parrots, shaking his head, “How am I marrying the most ridiculous man?” He asks, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Blaine merely flashes him a smile before stalking his way back to the sofa, this time with real intent, slipping a leg on either side of Sebastian, effectively straddling the man’s lap. “Oh, yeah that’s how.” Sebastian chuckles, rolling his eyes once more, but this time playfully, as he plants a hand on either side of Blaine’s hips. He could never stay mad at Blaine for long.

Wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, Blaine giggles, nosing his way down Sebastian’s neck, “Shush! You love me, Smythe,” earning a squeeze of his hips from the taller man.

“Yeah, yeah, you got me there.” Sebastian admits, removing one hand from Blaine’s hips to run through the other’s hair. Blaine pulls back from Sebastian’s neck, a soft smile on his lips.

“Sorry for giving you a boner, Mr. Grinch of Halloween.” He says kissing Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian laughs, gazing up at Blaine and his too-pink lips and his too-golden eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” Sebastian smiles a little, before puckering his lips. Blaine quickly complies, leaning down and capturing the other’s lips, pulling back for a moment, fixing his face into something serious, just to say,

“Not in front of Hubert, though, I don’t want to scar our new child.” Blaine kisses him once more, but Sebastian can’t help but laugh all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
